Exigencias del servicio
by le mousquetaire
Summary: Harry lives


**uno**

Derecha, dos izquierdas. Golpe arriba, golpe contundente abajo. Dos pasos atrás, patada hacía el centro de masa.

Repetir.

Eggsy pasaba treinta minutos golpeando el saco de arena, practicando la técnica Kingsman de artes marciales mixtas. Antes había corrido diez kilómetros y hecho otra media hora de cardio.

Cinco días a la semana de entrenamiento físico que le dejaba el cuerpo dolorido y, en más de una ocasión, con moretones aquí y allá. Agotador pero efectivo.

Prefería entrenar solo aunque disfrutaba también de sus entrenamientos con Roxy, quien no tenía empacho alguno en propinarle unos cuantos golpes que según ella, servían para ejercitar sus reflejos. Por eso no se sentía tan mal cuando la veía caer al suelo, sofocada y dolorida, cuando le llegaba a él el turno de sorprenderla, que no era tan frecuente como quisiera.

\- Eggsy – la voz de Merlín resonó en el solitario gimnasio -, luego de que hayas tomado un baño, te espero en mi oficina. Tenemos noticias de Harry.

Eggsy se tomó unos minutos para enfriarse y luego se encaminó a las duchas. Ya era hora, pensó mientras se vestía luego del baño. Harry estaba en una misión de reconocimiento y habían pasado tres días desde la fecha en que esperaban que se reportara con el cuartel general.

Eggsy confiaba en que fueran buenas noticias, ya que no había demasiada urgencia en el tono de voz de Merlín. Esta era la primera misión de campo de Harry desde su encuentro cercano con la muerte de la mano de Valentine y para algunos – entre ellos Merlín y él mismo – esa decisión había sido un tanto apresurada.

Entró a la oficina de Merlín, quien le invitó a sentarse a su lado. En los monitores se podía ver la imagen congelada de Harry.

\- Llegó esto hace una hora. Después de verificar su autenticidad y decodificarlo, resultó ser un mensaje grabado de Harry, con fecha de hoy, tres horas antes de su envío. – Los dedos de Merlín se movieron sobre el teclado y la imagen en los monitores cobró vida.

\- Perdón por el retraso, es difícil encontrar una zona con wifi medianamente eficiente por este rumbo. – Harry lucía bien, la piel un poco tostada por el sol, luego de tantos meses de permanecer en interiores mientras se recuperaba y se autorizaba su vuelta al trabajo. – He enviado un zip de archivos a nuestro servidor que espero ya esté en manos de los analistas. En el encontrarán planos, fotografías, documentos oficiales y personales, pertenecientes a Luca Zorvac, con la planeación inicial de la infiltración de un grupo armado a la embajada rusa en Zagreb. – Harry hizo una pausa para abrir una botella de agua y beber un poco. – La misión está en fase de planeación, aunque ya se tienen contratos con un grupo paramilitar y existen documentos sobre la entrega de las armas a utilizar. Aun es buen tiempo para detener el asunto antes de que pase de la fase de planeación a la operativa, lo que va a ahorrarnos trabajo y costos. – Algo fuera de la vista en los monitores atrajo la atención de Harry. – Tengo que irme. Dejaré esta posición en las próximas cinco horas y volveré a contactarlos personalmente desde una línea segura. – Eggsy se mordía los labios, nervioso, observando de reojo la expresión inmutable de Merlín. – Nada mal para una primera misión, ¿no?

Un Harry sonriente fue la última imagen en los monitores antes de ponerse en negro. Eggsy observó los dedos de Merlín moverse de nuevo sobre el teclado y los monitores se llenaron con fotografías y documentos.

\- La información ya pasó por nuestros analistas y se está preparando una operación para detener al grupo comandado por Zorvac en las próximas 72 horas. – Antes de que Eggsy le interrumpiera con preguntas, Merlín le entregó un documento. – Un equipo de apoyo está monitoreando los movimientos de Harry y nos ha reportado que tomó un avión a Alemania dos horas después de enviar el mensaje. Amelia nos avisará tan pronto lo contacte en Berlín, donde tendrá a un par de agentes esperándolo en el aeropuerto.

Eggsy leyó el reporte de Amelia y le devolvió el documento a Merlín. Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio, observando los monitores apagados.

.- No es que quiera ser ave de mal agüero pero ¿no te parece todo demasiado fácil? – Eggsy tenía la mirada fija en las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo mientras hablaba, temeroso de ver la misma sospecha en el rostro de Merlín.

\- He verificado todo al menos una docena de veces. Envíe el video a nuestro especialista en lenguaje corporal para revisar con extremo detalle las imágenes. – Merlín hizo una pausa y Eggsy alzó la vista hacia él, pero Merlín seguía observando los monitores. – Todo parece correcto.

\- Lo que hace que todo se sienta no tan correcto. – Merlín apretó los labios ante el comentario de Eggsy. – ¿Crees que pueda llegar a Berlín antes que él?

* * *

Eggsy había contactado a Amelia desde el jet privado de Kingsman, para pedirle información sobre el vuelo en que esperaban a Harry. Llegó al aeropuerto con media hora de ventaja, lo que le permitió contactar a los agentes enviados por el cuartel de Berlín y enviarlos a casa, ahora que el había sido asignado como agente a cargo de la protección de Harry.

Sabía que Harry parecía, al menos en papel, listo para volver al servicio activo pero, junto a Merlín, no le había hecho mucha gracia que le hubiesen enviado a una misión tan grande, tan pronto y además en solitario.

Cierto era que en los últimos meses, Harry no había dejado ver nada fuera de lo normal, luego de su regreso de la muerte tras la misión con Valentine. Pasó tres meses hospitalizado, recuperándose de una severa contusión por la bala que, por un gran golpe de suerte, pasó rozándole la sien izquierda, noqueándolo por el impacto, astillándole el cráneo, sin hacer más daño, al menos, aparentemente.

Luego fueron otros tres meses de terapia física y estudios médicos, entrenamiento ligero y trabajo administrativo, mientras él y Merlín se encargaban de reorganizar a Kingsman y lidiar con el daño colateral dejado por la fallida operación de Valentine.

Durante todos esos meses, Eggsy y Roxy se hicieron cargo de las misiones más urgentes de la organización, apoyados por aquellos agentes que no habían sido incluidos en el plan de Arthur de apoyar la empresa de Valentine. Merlín se vio forzado a reclutar nuevo personal para recuperar a los agentes caídos y a aquellos que fueron forzados a retirarse, lo que tuvo a Harry ocupado en su entrenamiento mientras esperaba la autorización de Merlín y los directores del resto de las oficinas internacionales de Kingsman para reincorporarse a su puesto.

La posición de Arthur seguía vacía y Eggsy aun recibía la denominación Galahad de manera oficial; situación que sería puesta a revisión luego de que los mandamases de la organización decidieran el futuro de Harry en su evaluación de su misión.

Eggsy había llamado a su madre para avisarle que no podría acompañarlas a ella y a Daisy en su cena habitual de los viernes, por estar ocupado en cuestiones del servicio. Michelle gruño su exasperación y le pidió que tuviera cuidado y que se comunicara con ella a su regreso. Con la promesa de que le guardaría algo del pastel que había preparado para la cena, se despidieron. Eggsy se había llevado a su madre y a su hermana a vivir con él, luego de que su contratación como agente de Kingsman se hizo oficial y le contó cuando pudo sobre su trabajo, sin faltar a la cláusula de confidencialidad. Su madre estuvo enojada con él por un par de semanas pero cuando gracias al trabajo de su hijo, Dean terminó en la cárcel con una condena de 25 a perpetua, reconsideró su posición y aceptó la decisión de su hijo.

La vida de Eggsy era mejor de lo que él hubiera soñado: tenía un gran trabajo, su familia estaba a su lado y a salvo. Tenía como amigos a personas geniales, como lo eran Roxy y Merlín. Y, luego, estaba Harry Hart.

El altavoz del aeropuerto anunció la llegada del vuelo 370, procedente de Zagreb, en tiempo. Eggsy se encaminó a la sala de arribos internacionales y esperó. Por razones de seguridad, no intentaría llamar la atención de Harry, esperando que este le reconociera y le siguiera. Ambos sabían el protocolo y Eggsy ya tendría tiempo en el trayecto de vuelta a la sucursal de la sastrería Kingsman en la ciudad para hablar con Harry sobre los detalles de su misión.

El flujo de pasajeros que esperaban la revisión de equipajes y visados de pasaportes comenzó a llenar la sala y Eggsy mantuvo su mirada atenta al ir y venir de personas. Vio a Harry recibir su maleta y su pasaporte de manos del personal de revisión y se colocó al frente del pequeño grupo de personas que esperaban, tras la barrera de seguridad. Harry dio unos pasos hacia la salida cuando lo vio y Eggsy notó la momentánea confusión en su rostro. Harry se recuperó inmediatamente y ambos esperaron a que la gente se dispersara un poco antes de moverse. Eggsy echó a andar hacia la salida y Harry lo siguió a una prudente distancia. Ya en el estacionamiento, Eggsy encendió el auto y esperó a que Harry abriera la cajuela para echar su maleta dentro. Entró al auto y salieron del lugar.

Más de la mitad del camino ambos estuvieron en silencio, sin mirarse. Eggsy trataba de ignorar la situación, esperando que fuera Harry quien iniciara la conversación, pero el tiempo seguía pasando y el silencio estaba comenzando a sentirse como electricidad estática dentro del auto.

Estaban ya en el centro del Berlín, a no más de quince minutos de la sastrería y Eggsy sentía que si nadie hablaba en los próximos diez segundos, tendría que estrellar el auto para obtener alguna reacción de Harry.

\- ¿Fue idea tuya o de Merlín? Hacer un cambio de planes sin informar a todo los involucrados es una violación al protocolo de seguridad. – Eggsy se mordió los labios para no responderle a Harry con una grosería, molesto por su comentario. – Merlín y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación a mi regreso.

\- Puedes tenerla ahora, si lo deseas. – Eggsy manipuló los controles especiales del auto y contactó a la oficina en Reino Unido, a la extensión directa de Merlín. – Galahad ha sido contactado en Berlín. Espero instrucciones. – Eggsy habló en cuanto escuchó el sonido de conexión en el intercomunicador. Harry le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada.

\- Información recibida, Eggsy. Harry, la información que nos enviaste ha sido de gran utilidad. Un equipo de tarea está en camino a Zagreb y se espera una captura en las próximas 24 horas. Les esperamos de regreso en casa pasado mañana, así que tienen esta noche y mañana libres. Espero que los disfruten. Merlín fuera.

Eggsy se estacionó frente a la tienda y salió del auto en silencio. Abrió la cajuela y sacó la maleta de Harry, llevándola al interior de la tienda, con Harry siguiéndole un momento después. Eggsy puso el equipaje en sus manos y haciendo un saludo militar tomó camino a la salida.

.- Eggsy, ¿qué…? - Eggsy se detuvo en la puerta y se giró, con las manos en la espalda.

\- He cumplido la misión que me fue asignada. Pido permiso para retirarme y buscar un hotel. Estaré en el aeropuerto pasado mañana a las 1300 horas para nuestro vuelo de regreso, señor. – Eggsy estaba furioso con la situación y Harry estaba comenzando a molestarse.

\- Oh, por Dios, basta de tonterías. Vamos a quedarnos en las instalaciones que nos asignen y volveremos juntos, ahora ve y cierra el auto y compórtate como un caballero. – Eggsy salió para cerrar el auto y para tomarse un momento para recuperar la compostura.

Esa iba a ser una noche muy larga y muy incómoda.

* * *

Amelia los recibió, en representación del titular de la oficina berlinesa, quien se encontraba en conferencia con el resto de sus colegas, trabajando en la operación cuya primera parte, Harry había completado con éxito. Les informó que ella personalmente les llevaría a la mansión propiedad de la organización, para que pudieran descansar del viaje, ofreciéndose como su guía para el día siguiente.

Harry agradeció las atenciones con su acostumbrada cortesía y Eggsy se tomó un momento para charlar con Amelia sobre Merlín, Roxy y cómo iban las cosas en casa. Eggsy tenía la intención de mantenerse alejado de Harry tanto como fuera posible. Sabía que, en cuanto llegaran al hotel, Harry iba a reclamarle el cambio de planes y Eggsy no tenía ni una pizca de interés en escucharle.

Amelia les llevó un ligero refrigerio y luego les condujo a las instalaciones de Kingsman, donde les instalaron en habitaciones contiguas, conectadas por una entrada común, situación que no le hizo gracia a ninguno de los dos, aunque se guardaron bien de hacer notar su descontento.

Harry le agradeció de nuevo su ofrecimiento de acompañarles al día siguiente, asegurándole que no sería necesario. Un agente de Kingsman no descansa nunca, le dijo, guiñándole un ojo y regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Eggsy observaba en silencio y muy a su pesar, reconocía que Harry seguía siendo un manipulador excepcional, del que aun tenía mucho que aprender. Le dio un abrazo a Amelia, prometiéndole que tomarían una cerveza antes de volver a casa y que haría que Roxy le llamará cuando volviera de su misión.

Tan pronto Amelia dejó la habitación, Eggsy se encaminó a la puerta que conducía a su propio cuarto pero, cuando se trataba de Harry y él, la suerte no siempre estaba de su lado.

\- ¿Fue tu idea o de Merlín el que fueras tu quien me esperara en el aeropuerto? – la voz de Harry le detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta.

\- ¿Eso que importa? – Eggsy escuchó los pasos de Harry acercándose, así que se giró y le detuvo con la mirada. – Pasaron tres días sin noticias tuyas, como tus amigos, consideramos que…

\- ¿Estás aquí en calidad de amigo o como un compañero agente en un misión de vigilancia? – Eggsy guardó silencio ante la pregunta. – Merlín ya recibió mi reporte, el cual escribí durante el vuelo y fue enviado a nuestra llegada, gracias a Amelia. Puedes pedirle una copia ahora mismo, si la razón de tu presencia aquí es meramente profesional. – Harry se había quitado el saco de su traje mientras hablaba y Eggsy notó que había recuperado algo del peso perdido durante su convalecencia. – Ahora que, si la razón por la que Merlín decidió que era buena idea enviarte precisamente a ti para recibirme luego de mi primera gran misión, fue por razones personales entonces, permíteme decirte algo – Eggsy observó como deshacía el nudo de la corbata y desabrochaba los primeros dos botones de la camisa, con estudiado desenfado - : lo que sea que pasó durante esta misión, no es de tu maldita incumbencia.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, el último golpe directo a la paciencia de Eggsy. Al diablo con la diplomacia, al diablo con la recomendación de Merlín de tratar a Harry como una pieza de porcelana que está a punto de quebrarse. Al diablo con todo.

\- La última vez que me dijiste que esperara y saliste en una misión solo, terminaste con una bala en la cabeza. Vi a Valentine apuntarte a la cabeza, disparar y verte caer, mientras estaba en tu casa, a kilómetros de distancia, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. – Harry apretó los labios y le sostuvo la mirada, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. – Me enteré que habías sido enviado en una misión, un día después de que saliste del país, porque dejaste órdenes de que no se me informara sobre ello. Merlín me tuvo al tanto del avance de tu misión a regañadientes primero, pero cuando pasaron tres días luego de la fecha en que se esperaba tu reporte, no le quedó más remedio que compartir conmigo su preocupación.

Eggsy había comenzado a pasearse por la habitación mientras hablaba, dejando escapar la frustración de esas semanas con sus palabras. Harry mantenía su mirada fija en la figura que gesticulaba alrededor suyo.

\- Y por fin, tuvimos noticias y Merlín y yo vimos juntos tu mensaje y algo no se sentía bien. – Eggsy le miró fijamente y Harry desvió la mirada por un momento. – ¡Lo sabía! – Eggsy estuvo casi encima de él en un segundo. – Algo paso luego de que terminaste la transmisión y estoy seguro de que no pusiste eso en el reporte que le enviaste a Merlín.

Harry dio un par de pasos atrás para alejarse de Eggsy quien le detuvo atrapando su brazo. La reacción de Harry – tomar la mano sobre su brazo, jalar a Eggsy hacía él torciendo su brazo contra su espalda y pasando su propio brazo sobre su cuello, inmovilizándolo – fue tan rápida e inesperada que dejó a Eggsy asustado y confundido.

Y – ciertamente lo más aterrador de todo -, extremadamente excitado.

\- Necesitas aprender a controlar tus emociones, Eggsy. Cuando dejas que sea tu corazón quien guíe tus acciones, tu cerebro desconecta tus reflejos y te deja completamente al descubierto, vulnerable a cualquier amenaza y, en el peor de los casos, muerto. – Harry hablaba en voz baja, sobre su oído, aumentando poco a poco la torsión del brazo sobre su espalda y el candado sobre su cuello.

\- No todos somos unos bastardos sin corazón, Harry. – Eggsy se retorció entre los brazos de Harry, buscando la forma de escapar. – Algunos aun tenemos sangre corriendo por nuestras venas. – Escuchó un gruñido en su oído, escapando de la garganta de Harry y su cuerpo, cargado de rabia y con la adrenalina generada por la sensación de peligro encendiendo su sangre, reaccionaba a la cercanía del cuerpo de Harry y al tono de su voz.

\- Dale tiempo, Eggsy. – Los labios de Harry estaban sobre su oreja y Eggsy sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza. – Aprenderás esta lección como aprendiste las otras. – Lo liberó despacio y Eggsy dio unos pasos tambaleantes hasta el filo de la cama, donde se dejó caer, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Harry continúo desabrochado su camisa, encaminándose al cuarto de baño, aparentemente para terminar de desvestirse. Eggsy se recostó en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada, intentando no sentir el calor que subía por su vientre.

 _¿Qué carajo acaba de pasar?_

\- Cuando terminé la transmisión, observé a un grupo de guardias de Zorvac. Seguramente me siguieron cuando notaron mi salida de su cuartel. Me alcanzaron a unos metros del lugar y me atacaron. – Harry se había puesto una bata y se enjuagaba el rostro con una toalla. Eggsy se sentó sobre la cama, escuchando con atención.

\- Por un momento, no menos de un minuto, no supe como reaccionar. Me quedé quieto, a su merced, completamente desconectado de la situación. – Eggsy observó el ligero temblor de las manos de Harry, quien deliberadamente las cubrió con la toalla. – Estaba tirado en el suelo, dejando que mi instinto de supervivencia se encargara de mantenerme a salvo, pero sabía que eso no sería suficiente.

Bajo la bata abierta que cubría el cuerpo de Harry, Eggsy alcanzó a ver los moretones en su costado y se sintió mal por haber ignorado el protocolo – hacer que un médico revisara a Harry a su llegada – al dejarse llevar por su enojo. A la primera oportunidad, obligaría a Harry a ir a la enfermería pero, por ahora, se guardaría sus comentarios hasta que Harry terminara de contarle esa parte de su misión.

\- Quizá Merlín y tu tenían razón, quizá fue precipitado el dejarme ir en una misión tan pronto pero, creo sinceramente, que la única forma de saber que tan capaz era de enfrentarme al servicio activo, era ponerme en la línea de fuego y ver por mi mismo como reaccionaría a ello. – Harry se había quitado los lentes y se pasaba una mano por el rostro, donde el peso de esa pelea y el viaje comenzaban a pasarle factura. – El riesgo aquí, debes saberlo, no era tan grande, pero bastó para sacarme de balance y para darme la perspectiva exacta de lo que estaba en juego.

Harry guardó silencio y Eggsy aprovechó que este estaba distraído observando sus manos cruzadas sobre su regazo para acercarse a él. Se quedó de pie, a una prudente distancia y esperó a que Harry le mirara y le invitara a sentarse a su lado.

\- Lo que estaba en juego esta vez, Eggsy, eras tu. – Harry mantuvo la mirada fija en sus manos y Eggsy sintió un nudo formándose en su estómago y subiendo por su garganta. – No iba a hacerte pasar por esto de nuevo, no deliberadamente, al menos esta vez. Sinceramente, creí que la misión sería algo simple y sin complicaciones, así que decidí mantenerte fuera de esto tanto como fuera posible, lo que no resultó tan bien como lo planeé.

Finalmente, Harry miró a Eggsy, el rostro cansado pero relajado, la chispa del Harry Hart que conocía y admiraba y una sonrisa iluminó su cara, sintiéndose feliz por primera vez desde aquella noche, meses atrás.

\- Eggsy, lo que te dije hace un rato, es cierto. Necesitas cuidar tu corazón si realmente quieres hacer carrera en esto. – La sonrisa se congeló en los labios de Eggsy. – Fue eso lo que te sacó del juego la primera vez y es algo que tendrás que aprender a manejar, porque cuando estamos allá afuera, la misión siempre es primero. – Eggsy sentía el calor subiendo por su rostro, de nuevo el enojo llenándole por dentro. – Y sé que después de lo que te he dicho, suene hasta hipócrita, pero no lo es. Tu memoria me ayudó a centrarme, usé mis sentimientos hacía ti como escudo y, si estoy compartiendo esto contigo, es para ayudarte a entenderlo.

Eggsy se puso lentamente de pie, Harry siguiéndole con la mirada. Necesitaba salir de ahí, rápido, antes de que la emoción le traicionara y dijera o hiciera algo estúpido.

\- Será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería. Necesitas que te revisen ahora mismo. – Echó a andar hacía la puerta de la habitación, confiando en que Harry le seguiría. Le acompañó en silencio hasta el lugar, donde lo dejó con los doctores, para volver a su habitación, cuidando de cerrar la puerta que la comunicaba con la de Harry.

En cuanto regresaran, le pediría a Merlín que le enviara a una misión tan pronto como fuera posible.

* * *

Como era de esperarse, Harry decidió cambiar su vuelo de regreso al día siguiente, usando como excusa ante el jefe alemán de Kingsman el que había mucho trabajo esperándoles en casa, luego de todo el enredo dejado por el día V. Amelia les llevó al aeropuerto, donde Eggsy ignoró el gesto malhumorado de Harry y le invitó a su compañera esa cerveza que le había prometido.

No se dirigieron la palabra en el viaje de regreso. Cuando llegaron al cuartel general, fue obvio para todos aquellos que se cruzaron en su camino, que algo muy malo había pasado entre ellos.

Merlín le entregó el reporte final de la misión a Harry para que lo firmara, informándole del arresto de Zorvac y su grupo y avisándole que le esperaban en la oficina de la ciudad para presentar los resultados. Eggsy le había enviado un mensaje desde el avión, pidiéndole hablar con él en privado en cuanto llegaran a casa.

\- Si no te importa que siga trabajando mientras hablas, se un caballero y prepáranos una taza de té. – Eggsy fue a la cocineta adyacente a la oficina de Merlín y puso un poco de agua a calentar. – Gracias a que no dejaste de transmitir mientras estuviste en Berlín, pude enterarme de ese pequeño altercado entre Harry y los chicos malos que nuestro amigo tuvo a bien dejar fuera de su informe. – Eggsy apretó los puños, de nuevo molesto con Harry y su testarudez. Tomó un par de tazas y la cafetera y volvió a la oficina.

\- ¿No te sienta mal el saber que siempre tienes la razón? – Merlín le dio un sorbo a su té. – Esto fue una mala idea desde el principio y no me importa que tanto pretenda Harry que todo está bien, no voy a autorizar enviarlo en otra misión a menos que vaya acompañado de alguien en quien yo pueda confiar personalmente. – Eggsy ignoraba la taza de té frente a él, algo que no había escapado de la atención de Merlín.

\- ¿Qué opinas sobre ser el compañero de Harry en sus futuras misiones? – Eggsy dejó que una mueca torciera sus labios en algo parecido a una sonrisa, algo que, ciertamente, no era lo que Merlín esperaba.

\- Ni en un millón de años. – Como tampoco esperaba esa respuesta. – Insinúale siquiera la idea y veremos que tal te va con eso. – Eggsy finalmente le prestó atención a su taza de té. – De hecho, por eso quería hablarte en privado: necesito una misión tan pronto como sea posible. Una muy lejos, no importa si es aburrida, aunque apreciaría mucho si fuera potencialmente letal.

\- Wow… - Merlín intentaba encontrarle sentido a la conversación que estaba sosteniendo con Eggsy. – Desde que Harry despertó me has pedido que te mantenga en casa el mayor tiempo posible y luego de que te enteraste de que Harry había salido solo en una misión, me exigiste que nunca volviera a enviarle allá afuera a menos que te llevara contigo como respaldo. – Eggsy escondió su rostro tras la taza de té. - ¿Qué pasó en las pasadas 48 horas que te hizo cambiar tan drásticamente de opinión?

\- Escuchaste toda nuestra conversación, ¿o no? – Merlín asintió con la cabeza. – Entonces usa ese cerebro tuyo y encuentra la respuesta a tu pregunta. – Eggsy se terminó su té y se puso de pie. – Permiso para retirarme, señor. – Merlín asintió con la cabeza y Eggsy salió de su oficina.

Sin mucho que hacer por el momento, Merlín busco en su computadora el archivo que Eggsy había grabado y volvió a revisarlo, esperando encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta.

* * *

\- Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? - Al día siguiente, Merlín se cruzó con Harry luego de que este saliera de su reunión con Arthur y los otros líderes de Kingsman, quienes habían autorizado finalmente su retorno al servicio activo. La decisión sobre su nombre clave aun se discutía, así que él y Eggsy compartirían el nombre código de Galahad por un tiempo, en tanto no fueran enviados juntos en una misión, algo que no significaba más que un dolor de cabeza para Merlín, quien había solicitado ser el manejador de ambos cuando estuvieran en el campo.

\- Acompáñame a mi oficina, tengo algo que hacer antes. - Llegaron a su oficina, donde Eggsy esperaba y en ese momento, no se veía muy contento con la presencia de Harry.

\- Adelante, esto no tomará mucho tiempo. – Merlín tomó el fólder que estaba sobre su escritorio. – Galahad – una sonrisa traviesa curvó sus labios al ver que ambos hombres se ponían en posición de firmes. – Aquí está la misión que me pediste anoche. – Extendió el brazo hacia Eggsy, quien se acercó a tomar el fólder de su mano. – Por la premura del tiempo, entenderás que solo pude conseguirte una misión aburrida. Si no tuvieras tanta prisa por largarte de aquí, te habría conseguido una letal, como tú lo sugeriste. – Eggsy le sonrió a medias, molestó por obligarle a hacer esto frente a Harry. – Revísalo y haz los preparativos pertinentes, cuando estés listo para partir, ven a buscarme para darle algunos detalles extras y las instrucciones específicas para el caso. Puedes retirarte.

Eggsy hizo un exagerado saludo militar y salió de su oficina sin apenas dirigirle la mirada a Harry, quien observaba la escena con el rostro serio y los puños apretados.

\- Eggsy ha sido asignado como escolta encubierto en el viaje de los duques de Edimburgo a Sudáfrica. Una misión que algunos consideran un privilegio, pero que estoy seguro, él solo encontrará aburrida. – Se giró a mirar a Harry, quien seguía sin hacer comentario alguno. – Le servirá para calmarse y les dará a ambos tiempo y espacio para resolver cualquier estúpido malentendido que se traigan entre ustedes. – Harry apretó los labios y cerró los ojos, finalmente dando muestra de estar interesado en el asunto.

\- Tienes demasiadas consideraciones con el muchacho, Merlín. Si sigues así, vas a echarlo a perder con tus mimos. – Harry tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la oficina.

\- Eso no sucederá, Harry. No mientras tú estés aquí para hacerle ver lo miserable que puede llegar uno a ser luego de dedicarle su vida entera a la causa. – Sus miradas se encontraron y Merlín pudo ver que había tocado un nervio sensible en la armadura de su amigo. Quizá ahora si podría hacerle hablar de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo con él.

\- No hay ningún malentendido, y si lo hubiese, no es de tu maldita incumbencia. – Harry quizá había logrado engañar a sus superiores, pero Merlín lo conocía desde hacia mucho tiempo y sabía que detrás del disfraz de perfección tras el que su amigo se escondía desde que despertara del coma luego del día V, había mucho que Harry trataba desesperadamente de ocultar.

\- Lo es si eso afecta el desempeño de mis agentes en el campo y se vuelve una inconveniencia en su vida personal fuera del trabajo. – Merlín adoptó el tono autoritativo que manejaba con los reclutas y Harry se removió inquieto en su silla, picado en su amor propio.

\- No tendrás problema alguno si nos mantienes separados el uno del otro. – Harry le ofrecía la solución más simple al problema, pero Merlín no iba a dejarle tomar control de la situación y esconder la basura bajo la alfombra. – Yo puedo encargarme de no hacer más personal esta situación.

Y ahí estaba la verdadera razón del problema. Eggsy le había pedido revisar de nuevo la grabación de su corta estadía en Berlín y, esa segunda vez pudo prestar más atención a los pequeños detalles, al subtexto en esa conversación, cosas que había pasado por alto la primera vez, demasiado ocupado en el aspecto oficial y profesional de la charla.

\- Hasta tú sabes que la relación entre tú y Eggsy siempre ha sido más personal que profesional. Lo presentaste como tu candidato por ser el hijo de Lee y luego te encargaste de su educación porque te importaba conseguirle al chico un futuro. – Harry mantuvo su mirada en los monitores, donde se podía observar el movimiento dentro del edifico y la vigilancia de un par de misiones. – Te convertiste en el centro de su vida y luego desapareciste y ¿esperas que ahora que has vuelto el acepte que no significa nada para ti?

\- Lo diré por última vez. Esto no es de tu incumbencia. – Sin dejar de darle la espalda, Harry salió de su oficina. Merlín se quitó los lentes y se masajeó las sienes. Lo que fuera que pasaba entre Eggsy y Harry era más complicado de lo que había considerado en un principio.

Esperaba haber encontrado una solución satisfactoria para todas las partes involucradas, antes de que Eggsy volviera de su misión.

 **dos**

\- Hola niñera real. – Roxy le esperaba en la escalinata del HQ de Kingsman. No se habían visto en semanas y Eggsy realmente había extrañado su compañía.

\- Seguro que mueres de envidia. – La abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndose agradecido de ver un rostro amigable a su llegada a casa. – Según el duque de Edimburgo, soy el guardaespaldas favorito de George. – Entraron a la mansión tomados de la mano y Roxy lo bombardeó con preguntas sobre la familia real.

\- Seguro que vas a pedir que te asignen permanentemente al servicio del palacio de Kensington ahora.- Llegaron a la habitación de Eggsy, donde este comenzó a desempacar.

\- Demonios, no. – Eggsy sacaba su ropa de la maleta, para luego abrir el compartimiento especial, de donde saco su pequeño arsenal de viaje para limpiarlo después. Un gran oso de peluche, envuelto en celofán y con un enorme moño rosa, apareció en el fondo del equipaje, atrayendo la atención de Roxy.

\- Regalo de la duquesa para Daisy, de parte de la pequeña Carolina. No podía negarme a aceptarlo. – Eggsy tomo el paquete y una sonrisa curvó sus labios. – ¿Quieres acompañarme más tarde a casa para entregárselo y saludar a mamá? – Roxy asintió con la cabeza y le ayudó a desempacar.

\- Merlín quiere verte en cuanto estés listo para un reporte de misión aunque, aquí entre nos, creo que quiere ver en persona las fotos que me mandaste de tu viaje. – Roxy le sonrió conspirativa. – Aunque se empeñe en negarlo, te aseguro que es de esos fans de la familia real que adora el seguir los chismes de los tabloides.

\- Tomaré un baño y lo veré. Pero primero llamaré a mamá para avisarle que he vuelto y que iremos a cenar hoy. ¿Te parece si nos vamos a las siete? – Quedaron de acuerdo y se despidieron. Eggsy se tomó su tiempo en el baño, buscado algo de descanso luego de un vuelo de doce horas, de las que había pasado casi una tercera parte jugando Lego con George y contándole a la duquesa sobre Daisy.

* * *

Merlín le había informado a Harry sobre la llegada de Eggsy. Un igracias/i fue la única respuesta que recibió. Al menos por el resto de ese día, Eggsy estaría descansando así que, a menos que Harry o él propiciaran un encuentro casual, no se verían hasta un par de días después, cuando se le asignara a Galahad una nueva misión.

Se le había ofrecido a Harry la posición de Arthur y los directores esperaban su respuesta en los próximos días. Se había dado una fuerte discusión entre los jefes de sección y los directivos de las filiales de Kingsman sobre el futuro de Harry Hart dentro de la organización y se le había ofrecido la posición por ser uno de los mejores agentes, el que tenía más tiempo activo y quien contaba con el nivel de educación e instinto diplomático más adecuado para ocupar el puesto.

Harry solo había exigido que se le permitiera participar en misiones de campo de cuando en cuando. Los mandamases de la organización llevaban casi una semana considerando su petición. Merlín había aprobado su vuelta al servicio activo, luego de obligar a Harry a hablar con el psiquiatra de la organización sobre ese incidente en su última misión y, ya que estaban en eso, no estaría mal que hablara con alguien sobre su relación con su protegido.

Eggsy se presentó en su oficina un par de horas después de su llegada y Merlín le invitó a sentarse a su lado.

\- Y dime ¿la misión fue tan aburrida como esperabas? Roxy y yo te vimos un par de veces en la televisión, todo serio y formal detrás de los duques y ella jura que hay un video en YouTube donde alguien te filmó haciéndolo gestos al pequeño George para mantenerlo entretenido en una de esas largas presentaciones formales a las que asistieron sus padres. – Merlín alcanzó a ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Eggsy.

\- Esos viajes son realmente aburridos. Hubo días en que le pedía a Dios que se diera un golpe de Estado o algo parecido solo para tener algo en que ocuparme que no fuera esperar horas y horas mientras los duques eran paseados a lo largo del país como si estuvieran de safari. – Eggsy se estiró en la silla, con el jetlag del viaje aun encima. – Aunque, viendo el lado positivo de las cosas, debes saber que el duque me ha incluido en la lista de candidatos a su guardia personal, para cuando George se convierta en el nuevo príncipe de Gales. – Merlín alzó una ceja, gratamente sorprendido por la noticia. – Me han dicho que la Reina quiere conocerme, que te parece eso, ¿uhm?

\- Bueno, Eggsy, ese encanto tuyo va a llevarte muy lejos, no me queda duda. – Merlín hizo una pequeña pausa. – Escuché que tomaste muchas fotos en este viaje, no estaría mal que les diéramos un vistazo para buscar, no sé, algunas fallas en su sistema de seguridad o algo…

Eggsy le pasó su cámara y el cable USB y Merlín la conectó a su computadora, para que ambos pudieran ver las imágenes en los monitores.

\- Ese pequeño es adorable. – Merlín comentó luego de un par de fotografías que mostraban a George jugando con sus padres. – Tiene el carisma de su abuela y si sacó algo del carácter de su bisabuela, quizá tengamos un gran rey en el futuro…

\- ¿Cómo está Harry? – Eggsy preguntó como si nada, luego de casi media hora de ver fotografías. Merlín dejó que una sonrisa curvara sus labios. Eggsy quizá seguía molesto con Harry, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por él.

\- Le han ofrecido la posición de Arthur y está dispuesto a aceptarla, a cambio de que se le asegure que podrá participar en misiones de cuando en cuando. –Merlín estaba guardando sus fotografías favoritas en su archivo personal, pretendiendo ignorar la expresión divertida de Eggsy. – Solo estamos esperando el anuncio oficial, que seguro será en los próximos días.

\- Tenerlo como jefe va a ser un dolor en el trasero. – Eggsy comentó sonriendo.

\- No tienes ni idea. – Merlín respondió.

\- Y es para mantener en cintura a agentes como ustedes que estoy dispuesto a aceptar el trabajo. – Harry se unió a la conversación. Eggsy dejó caer la cabeza entre los hombros y susurró un _carajo_ que solo Merlín escuchó. _Muy pronto para ti, ¿no es así, Eggsy?,_ pensó.

\- Recibimos la solicitud del palacio de Kensington para considerarte como candidato para su equipo especial de seguridad, Galahad, además de una invitación a una próxima audiencia con la Reina. – Harry se les acercó y Merlín pudo notar como la tensión llenaba su oficina. Tenía que sacar a Eggsy de ahí tan pronto como fuera posible. – Quien hubiera pensado unos meses atrás que un muchacho del sur de Londres llegaría tan lejos… - Merlín se giró para mirar a Harry con una expresión de genuino descontento que Harry ignoró.

\- Fui entrenado por los mejores, esto habla bien de ustedes más que de mí. – Eggsy se levantó despacio, el cansancio del viaje y la tensión del momento notándose en los hombros caídos y la expresión neutral en su rostro.

\- Pido permiso para ir a dormir a casa de mi madre, a menos que tengan algo pendiente para mí. – Eggsy le dirigió una mirada a Harry, quien negó con la cabeza, para luego volverse a Merlín, esperando su respuesta.

\- Tienes un par de días libres, aprovéchalos como quieras. Si surge algo importante te avisaré. Puedes irte y saluda a tu madre y a tú hermana de mi parte. – Eggsy le sonrió agradecido y salió saludando a Harry con una simple inclinación de cabeza.

\- Es realmente notable como tu sola presencia basta para apagar el entusiasmo del muchacho. Espero que te sientas satisfecho, Harry. Si las cosas siguen así, vas a consumir esa chispa que hace de Eggsy el gran ser humano que es y, espero que no lo hayas olvidado, la razón por la que le elegiste para ser parte de nuestro equipo.

\- Quisiera en verdad que entendieras que hago esto para protegerlo, Merlín. – Había sinceridad en su tono de voz y Merlín deseaba poder entender su razonamiento y aceptarlo, pero su sentido común le decía que esa no era una solución aceptable.

\- ¿Protegerlo de qué? ¿De sus sentimientos por ti o de tus sentimientos por él? – Merlín ya estaba cansado de darle largas al asunto en consideración a su amistad con Harry. – Porque desde mi posición, la única opción a considerar que pudiera beneficiar a todos los involucrados sería que ambos aceptaran que esos sentimientos existen y actuar en consecuencia…

\- Y de nuevo te digo, mantente fuera de esto, Merlín, no me obligues a ordenártelo directamente. – Harry se encaminó a la salida, sin esperar la respuesta de su compañero.

\- Eres un imbécil, Harry. Un completo imbécil. – Harry se detuvo un instante y Merlín notó la tensión en su espalda, los puños apretados y el peso de su decisión evidente en su lenguaje corporal. Quizá aun había esperanza para ellos. Harry finalmente salió de su oficina y Merlín se levantó para prepararse un trago, para quitarse el sabor amargo que la escena había dejado en su garganta.

 **tres**

Cuando Eggsy regresó al HQ un par de días después, se encontró en medio de una crisis. Dejó su maleta en su habitación y corrió a la oficina de Merlín para reportarse listo para el servicio.

\- Estaba a punto de llamarte, me alegra que hayas regresado a tiempo y bien descansado. Voy a necesitarte al cien por ciento, alerta y en forma. – Merlín le entregó un fólder cuyo contenido Eggsy comenzó a leer. – Gawain estaba en una misión de reconocimiento en una instalación militar secreta en la frontera sur chechena. Acabábamos de recibir su reporte de misión cuando nos llegó una señal de ayuda. Gawain había sido tomado prisionero y en su último acceso a su comunicador, nos dejó su posición.

Eggsy revisaba los detalles de la transmisión de auxilio, acompañadas de una imagen de satélite del lugar donde tenían prisionero a su compañero agente. Un viaje de al menos ocho horas que no les daba mucha ventaja, si esperaban sacarlo de ahí con vida.

\- Lateralmente a nuestra misión de rescate, se está preparando otra misión para desmantelar la instalación militar que Gawain vigilaba. Seguro que después de su captura, la seguridad en el lugar fue expandida, pero confiamos en que no esperen un ataque tan pronto. – Merlín trabajaba en su estación, enviando órdenes y organizando equipos para partir inmediatamente.

\- Un primer equipo, el que se encargará de cerrar esas instalaciones, ya está en camino. – Merlín se volvió a mirarlo. – Tu vas en el segundo equipo; el encargado de la extracción de Gawain. Percival es el líder del equipo y Lancelot y tú irán en calidad de respaldo. Ve a cambiarte y a recoger tu equipo a la armería, Lancelot está con Percival abasteciendo el avión. Saldrán de aquí en los próximos treinta minutos. – Eggsy asintió con la cabeza y le devolvió el fólder.

\- Ahí tienes tu misión potencialmente letal, Eggsy. – Merlín trataba de hacer una broma, para quitarle un poco de presión a la situación. – Ten cuidado allá afuera, obedece a Percival en todo y protege a Lancelot. Los espero de vuelta a los cuatro, tan sanos y salvos como sea posible. – Eggsy le ofreció una mano que Merlín estrechó con fuerza entre las suyas.

\- Merlín, si algo me pasa, quiero que le digas a Harry que… - La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Merlín y atrajo a Eggsy hacia él, acercando su boca a su oído.

\- A partir de este momento, te exijo que saques a Harry de tu cabeza, ¿me oíste bien? Te necesito centrado, frío y preciso allá afuera. Cuando vuelvas, luego de haber cumplido tus órdenes al pie de la letra, podrás decirle a Harry en persona, lo que sea que quieras decirle. – Eggsy escuchaba sin hablar, el cuerpo en tensión y alerta y Merlín finalmente liberó su mano. – La misión es primero, nunca olvides eso.

Eggsy le miró fijamente, el rostro serio y los labios apretados. Inclinó la cabeza y salió corriendo de la oficina.

Merlín se sintió un poco mal consigo mismo por haberse comportado así con Eggsy pero, finalmente entendió un poco las razones detrás de aquel discurso que Harry le había dado a Eggsy en Berlín.

Por el bien de ambos y por su propia salud mental, terminaría con ese asunto de una vez por todas cuando Eggsy volviera de su misión.

* * *

Un equipo les esperaba en el aeropuerto, para llevarlos en helicóptero hasta el punto más cercano a su objetivo. Lancelot se encargaría del centro de control de la base, para poder darle acceso a Merlín y ayudarles con la misión. Percival y Galahad entrarían a buscar a Gawain, esperando estar fuera del lugar en menos de una hora, para reducir los riesgos al mínimo. El helicóptero los esperaría en posición y se esperaba que ambas operaciones se resolvieran en las próximas tres horas.

Entrar fue un poco más complicado de lo que habían planeado y les llevó casi media hora el poner a Lancelot en el cuarto de control, desde donde pudieron encontrar la celda en que tenían encerrado al prisionero y ella pudo cancelar las cámaras y los sistemas internos de alarma. Percival tomó la delantera y Galahad quedó un poco atrás, cubriéndole las espaldas.

Merlín había descargado los planos de la instalación y les guiaba a lo largo de los pasillos, donde tuvieron que enfrentarse con más de una veintena de elementos enemigos.

\- ¿Hay modo de que alguien pueda decirnos cuanta gente hay aquí abajo? – Galahad preguntó por el intercomunicador, empezando a desesperar por no poder llegar a la celda donde tenían custodiado a Gawain.

\- Probablemente cincuenta, aunque ustedes se han encargado de cerca de la mitad así que, vamos bien, por el momento. – Merlín sonaba neutral en su oído, pero Eggsy sabía que solo estaba fingiendo para no presionarles más de lo necesario.

\- Llevamos media hora aquí y aun no podemos llegar a Gawain, espero que tengas alguna idea genial que pueda acelerar las cosas por acá… - Unos pasos más adelante, Percival le hizo la señal de detenerse y alcanzaron a escuchar una puerta metálica abrirse. Dos hombres sacaban a Gawain de su celda y, casi arrastrándolo, lo llevaron por uno de los pasillos laterales.

\- Lancelot, ¿puedes cerrar las entradas tras nosotros? – Percival hablaba por su intercomunicador. – Están sacando a Gawain de las instalaciones y no necesitamos más idiotas tras nosotros, deteniéndonos.

\- Entendido. Diez pasos más adelante tomen el pasillo de la derecha, eso les llevará arriba y quizá puedan llegar allá antes que su objetivo. – Lancelot movía controles en las consolas, cerrando accesos y buscando vías de escape. Desde el HQ, Merlín revisaba las cámaras de seguridad externas, para hacerse una idea y poder guiar a sus agentes cuando llegaran arriba.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo del que Lancelot les hablara, Percival le dio la señal a Galahad de pasar adelante, pero recibió una negativa como respuesta. Desde el HQ, Merlín pudo ver la confusión en el rostro de Percival a través de los lentes de Galahad y la preocupación comenzó a formarse como un nudo en su estómago.

\- Toma tú esa salida, Percival, yo iré tras ellos y así podemos encerrarlos en el medio, antes de que salgan de las instalaciones. Porqué estoy seguro de que, en cuanto salgan, van a ejecutarlo. Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo aquí abajo, ellos ya saben que estamos aquí y que no somos más que nosotros dos. Si permanecemos más tiempo aquí, ninguno de nosotros saldrá vivo. – Sin esperar respuesta, Galahad echó a correr por el pasillo que habían tomado los guardias que llevaban al prisionero. Percival no podía gritar para exigirle que volviera sin delatar su posición y, maldiciendo entre dientes, siguió el pasillo que le llevaría a la superficie.

Merlín se había puesto de pie al escuchar el plan de Galahad que, ciertamente, tenía sentido, pero era mucho más arriesgado que el que Percival había tomado. Ahora se paseaba frente a los monitores, observando el exterior de la base, donde ahora ya había cerca de doce elementos que seguro esperaban que los agentes salieran tras el prisionero y planeaban emboscarlos a todos.

En ese momento, Lancelot era quien estaba en la posición más segura, ya que la mayoría del personal de la base se encontraba en la zona opuesta a la suya, concentrada en cercar a los dos agentes. El salón de controles estaba más cerca del lugar por donde habían entrado y Lancelot podría salir sin dificultad, al contrario de los otros dos, quienes tendrían que rodear un par de kilómetros para llegar al punto de extracción si lo hacían por la superficie.

Vigilaba las transmisiones de Percival y Galahad y pudo observar que este último estaba acercándose a los guardias que llevaban a Gawain, mientras Percival aun estaba lejos de la escalera que llevaba a la superficie.

Iba a comunicarse con Galahad cuando cinco guardias se cruzaron en su camino, con las armas listas. Merlín maldijo en voz alta, enojado por su descuido. Galahad alcanzó a ponerse a cubierto, justo cuando empezaron a dispararle.

\- Tienes a tres hombres a tu derecha, los otros dos más atrás a la izquierda. – Merlín le informó a Galahad, a quien vio recargar una de sus armas, tomándose un momento para respirar, antes de salir al pasillo y disparar a los tres guardias de la derecha y cubrirse en el lado opuesto del pasillo, esperando a que los otros dos se acercaran. Los otros dos guardias cayeron y el pasillo quedo libre. Merlín le vio descartar el arma y tomar uno de los rifles de asalto de los hombres caídos y de nuevo echar a correr por el pasillo.

.- Tienes que avisarle a Percival que va camino a una trampa, sin respaldo. – Merlín se giró, sobresaltado al escuchar la voz de Harry tras él. – No puedes descuidar a ninguno de tus agentes.

Merlín se mordió los labios, enojado por toda la situación. Era inaceptable que Harry se hubiera dado cuenta de su descuido y que le llamara la atención con una sutileza que era más humillante que una reprimenda directa.

\- Percival, allá arriba hay más de una docena de hombres esperando al prisionero. Seguramente esperan que ustedes dos vayan tras él. Toma las precauciones necesarias. Galahad está cerca del objetivo, pero aun hay varios hombres abajo. – Percival respondió y redujo su carrera, deteniéndose de cuando en cuando para vigilar que no fuera seguido.

\- Galahad, la salida está a unos veinte metros delante de ti y tu objetivo está a unos diez. Ten cuidado, arriba está el resto de los guardias, esperándolos. – Galahad no respondió y siguió corriendo, quizá esperando llegar a Gawain antes de que tomaran las escaleras de salida.

\- Merlín, tengo visual del pasillo que lleva a las escaleras. Tienes que ver esto. – La señal de Lancelot le conectó con la cámara interna de la base, donde él y Harry vieron a los dos hombres dejar caer al suelo a un Gawain inconciente, que todos esperaban no estuviera muerto aun.

\- Sería lo más prudente cancelar el rescate y sacar a nuestros agentes de ahí, Merlín. Podemos perder a un elemento, no vale la pena arriesgar al resto. – Harry hablaba en voz baja, en tono firme y Merlín tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de comentar si eso no significaba realmente que a quien no quería arriesgar era a Eggsy. – Es tu decisión y debes tomarla ahora. No hay más tiempo.

\- Galahad, Percival, vuelvan por Lancelot al cuarto de control y salgan de ahí, inmediatamente. Tenemos visual de Gawain inconciente y, aunque no podemos verificar si aun sigue con vida, no podemos arriesgarnos a que el resto de ustedes sea atrapado.

Un largo silencio siguió a las órdenes de Merlín y Percival titubeó por un momento, para luego echar a correr, desandando el camino. Galahad permaneció en su posición, sin responder y sin moverse.

\- Galahad, te necesito fuera de ahí, ahora.

\- Merlín, aquí abajo solo son dos, si Lancelot cierra todas las entradas y mantiene al resto de los guardias arriba, aun puedo sacar a Gawain…- Merlín sabía que Galahad podía conseguir sacar a su agente pero también sabía que tenía que aprender a obedecer órdenes, aunque eso fuera contra su naturaleza.

\- Galahad…

\- Galahad. - Harry tomó el comunicador de manos de Merlín. – Se te ha dado una orden directa, si la desobedeces serás suspendido y se considerará tu expulsión. – Merlín se sentía acorralado y sabía que escuchar a Harry no iba a hacer que Eggsy pudiera pensar con claridad.

\- Galahad fuera, señor.

\- ¡Eggsy! – Harry gritó cuando la transmisión de Galahad se desconectó. - ¡Maldita sea!

\- Lancelot, cierra todos los accesos exteriores, nadie de allá arriba puede volver a entrar. Percival, alcanza a Galahad, va a necesitar ayuda para cargar a Gawain. ¡Rápido! - Merlín recibió confirmación de sus órdenes y buscó la señal de la cámara que Lancelot les había enviado. Ahí él y Harry pudieron observar como Galahad sorprendía a los guardias y con precisión y eficiencia, se encargaba de ellos. Le vieron arrodillarse junto al agente y colgárselo sobre la espalda y comenzar a correr tan rápido como podía por el pasillo, de vuelta al centro de control.

Merlín sentía el sudor correrle por al espalda y sentir la mirada fija de Harry sobre su nuca. Percival alcanzó a Galahad unos cuantos minutos después. Cuando llegaron con Lancelot, Merlín le ordenó programar la autodestrucción del lugar, con tiempo suficiente para permitirles salir de ahí y llegar a una posición segura.

Veinticinco muy largos minutos después, el equipo de rescate y su prisionero liberado llegaron hasta el helicóptero, mientras a la distancia una columna de humo y fuego señalaba el lugar donde había estado la base enemiga.

Fue hasta que el helicóptero estuvo en el aire que Merlín sintió que podía respirar tranquilo.

\- Cuando lleguen, hazle saber a Eggsy de su suspensión y avísale que tendrá que presentarse a una audiencia disciplinaria… - Harry habló por primera vez desde que Eggsy cortara la comunicación.

\- Gawain está vivo y de vuelta gracias a él y a su testarudez…

\- Y todos podrían estar muertos por esa misma testarudez. Tiene que aprender a obedecer órdenes, Merlín, es parte básica de su entrenamiento…

\- Es por ese mismo entrenamiento y esa bendita testarudez que él se sabía capaz de cumplir la misión, algo que tu mejor que nadie debe entender, porqué tu hubieras hecho exactamente lo mismo…

\- ¡Tomó un riesgo innecesario que pudo haberle costado la vida!

\- Y eso es lo que te tiene tan molesto, ¿no es así? La idea de que pudo haber sido él una de las bajas de la misión. – Harry dio un par de pasos hacía él, furioso, y Merlín tuvo tiempo de esquivar el puño que iba directo a su rostro. Harry intentó otro golpe, pero Merlín atrapó su brazo y aprovechó la inercia del movimiento de su amigo para empujarlo contra la pared de cristal que cubría un lado de su oficina y contenerlo con su propio cuerpo.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos, en los que Merlín contuvo los esfuerzos de Harry para liberarse, esperando a que su frustración de toda esa situación fuera disolviéndose poco a poco.

Cuando consideró que Harry se había calmado lo suficiente como para no echársele encima de nuevo, lo liberó, apartándose a una prudente distancia como precaución.

\- Espero que esto te haga entender que es necesario que ustedes dos hablen de lo que está sucediendo realmente. Eggsy se cerró por completo cuando escuchó tu voz y tú preferiste contenerlo antes que guiarlo, a sabiendas de que tenía la capacidad suficiente como para terminar la misión en sus propios términos. – Harry seguía dándole la espalda, la respiración aun agitada, los puños cerrados y la mirada furiosa fija en la vista frente a la oficina. – Eggsy siempre está más enfocado y es más preciso, cuando la misión se vuelve complicada y tiene que tomar decisiones al calor de momento. Una de las principales razones por las que logramos sobrevivir al día V, fue por su inventiva, su velocidad de reacción y su capacidad de encontrar una solución efectiva – que no siempre apropiada o siquiera lógica – teniendo todo en contra. El muchacho puede ser un gran agente y hacer una gran carrera en Kingsman si antes no consigue que lo maten, buscando hacer que te sientas orgulloso de él.

Harry dejó caer la cabeza entre los hombros y Merlín sintió que ahora era seguro acercarse a él.

\- Quizá lo único que siente por mí es solo admiración y no busca más que una figura paterna que cubra el vació que dejó Lee y el maltrato de su padrastro…- Harry hablaba con un tono lleno de desilusión y Merlín entendió el porque de su actitud hacía Eggsy los últimos meses.

\- Al principio, cuando recién lo trajiste aquí, hubo algo de eso, es cierto. Pero luego de haber pasado tiempo contigo, cuando comenzaste a tratarlo como un igual y no solo como un recluta más eso cambió. – Merlín se detuvo a su lado, buscando su mirada, esperando convencerlo de ver más de cerca la situación.

\- Esos meses en que tu vida pendía de un hilo, Eggsy se dedicó a entrenar con ahínco, trabajando más allá de lo que le exigía su posición, para ayudar a la organización a recuperarse luego de la traición de Arthur. Nos habíamos quedado sin un buen número de agentes y él estuvo siempre ahí para darme la mano cuando ni siquiera yo sabia que hacer. Hizo todo eso para que cuando tú despertaras, encontraras las cosas igual que siempre.

\- Él nunca perdió la esperanza de que te recuperarías. Pasaba cada noche que estaba en casa en tu habitación, hablándote sobre sus misiones, contándote de las del resto de los agentes, de cómo ayudaba con los nuevos reclutas, de su familia. Se quejaba contigo de mí, de cómo le usaba de ejemplo con los otros agentes sobre aquello que no debía hacerse, de cómo lo empujaba hasta el límite y como siempre salía avante ante todo aquello que le ponía enfrente.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción curvó los labios de Harry y Merlín no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

\- Y luego estaban esas noches en que la desesperación podía más que él y te gritaba, furioso y cansado, exigiéndote que despertaras para que vieras que tu fe en él no había sido equivocada. – Harry le miró fijamente, esperando a que siguiera hablando. – O esas noches en que lloraba hasta que se quedaba dormido, con su cabeza en tu cama de hospital, pidiéndote que volvieras porque nunca había extrañado a nadie como te extrañaba a ti, porque nunca había querido a nadie como te quería a ti.

\- Merlín, no…- Harry había cerrado los ojos, abrumado por las palabras de su amigo.

\- Eggsy te admira, es obvio, pero esa admiración se convirtió en otra cosa, mucho antes de ese viaje tuyo a Kentucky. Cuando te encontraron con vida, Eggsy creyó que aun había esperanza y dedicó su vida a convertirse en la persona que tú habías visto en aquel muchacho del sur de Londres que parecía no tener esperanza alguna. – Merlín le puso una mano en el hombro y Harry dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

\- Nunca fue mi intención dejar que las cosas llegaran a ese punto. Vi a un joven con potencial que necesitaba un guía que le ayudara a encontrar su camino. Luego, día con día, me sorprendía yendo más allá de mis expectativas. – Merlín fue a buscar algo de beber y, de paso, revisar la posición del helicóptero. – Un chico brillante, lleno de curiosidad y siempre dispuesto a aprender. Empecé a ver la vida desde su perspectiva y el mundo parecía más vivo, más vibrante.

\- Están llegando al aeropuerto, estarán en casa en unas diez horas. –Merlín le informó mientras le entregaba un vaso con whisky.

\- Quizá solo estoy pasando por la típica crisis de la edad madura, ¿no te parece? El hombre adulto que busca recuperar su juventud pretendiendo que puede interesarle a alguien mucho más joven. – Merlín hizo un gesto de incredulidad al que Harry respondió alzando los hombros. – Más de una vez lo atrapé observándome, como si se preguntara: y que tal si… Otras veces podía sentir su mirada sobre mi, llena de interés, con una chispa de deseo brillando en sus ojos y entonces yo era quien pensaba, y que tal si…

Merlín bajo la mirada, un poco avergonzado por ser testigo del ligero rubor en el rostro de Harry. Él mismo había visto esa misma expresión en Eggsy, más de una vez.

\- Pero no podía dejar que eso pasara y aun creo que no debe suceder. – Merlín se terminó su whisky y se sirvió de nuevo.

\- Bueno, no es conmigo con quien tienes que discutir eso. – Harry le puso su vaso enfrente y Merlín le pasó la botella. – Ya viste lo bien que les ha resultado a ambos ignorar la situación.

\- Dejemos que pase lo de su suspensión. Necesita aprender su lección primero. Hacerlo de otro modo sería como darle permiso para seguir siendo imprudente y eso no le haría bien alguno. Después, te lo prometo, hablaré con él sobre esto. Solo confío en que no estemos tomando la decisión equivocada.

\- Aun y si resulta una decisión equivocada, nunca sabremos la respuesta si no lo intentan. Además, considerando la situación desde mi perspectiva, hasta eso sería preferible a seguir siendo testigo involuntario de este ridículo símil de comedia romántica mezclada con los mejores momentos de una novela de Jane Austen. – Merlín recuperó la botella y llenó su vaso.

\- Algo te habrás divertido en el camino, ¿o no? -. Harry alzó su vaso en un brindis.

\- Luego de todo lo que he pasado en los últimos meses, creo que me lo he merecido. – El ibip/i de un mensaje entrando atrajo la atención de Merlín, quien se apartó un poco para revisar la transmisión. Harry esperaba un poco impaciente a que Merlín le informara que estaba sucediendo.

\- Tenemos un ligero cambio de planes. El personal médico del avión les ha recomendado dejar a Gawain en Berlín para estabilizarlo en vez de hacer el vuelo directo hasta acá, lo que me parece aceptable. El resto del equipo hará el viaje como lo planeado, pero se retrasaran un poco, así que tal vez no los veamos por acá hasta mañana por la tarde. – Merlín se echó para atrás en su sillón, exhalando profundamente. – Quizá podríamos darles un par de días en Berlín para recuperarse, considerando lo complicada que resultó ser esta misión. – Merlín comentó en tono neutral, esperando encontrar algo de buena voluntad en Harry, quien en una posición interina como Arthur era quien podía o no, autorizar esa orden.

\- Lancelot y Percival pueden quedarse pero Galahad tiene que presentarse a su audiencia disciplinaria inmediatamente. – Merlín iba a discutir su decisión, pero Harry lo interrumpió. – Tiene que entender que cometió un error y que no cuenta con privilegios solo por… - Harry se mordió los labios y Merlín tuvo que reconocer la validez en la decisión de su compañero. – Si en verdad hay alguna oportunidad para nosotros, Merlín, esa línea que separa lo personal y lo profesional entre Eggsy y yo, debe quedar muy clara desde el principio. Eggsy no necesita que la gente con quien trabaja crea que se está aprovechando de la situación, no luego de que se ha ganado un lugar en esta organización gracias a su buen trabajo, su lealtad y su integridad. Ni tú ni yo podemos quitarle eso.

\- De acuerdo. Dame un momento para enviarles sus nuevas órdenes y entonces nosotros podemos dar por terminado el día. Dios sabe que necesito respirar un poco de aire fresco, ir a la cama y pretender que puedo dormir un poco. – Harry asintió con la cabeza y llenó de nuevo sus vasos, para luego levantarse e ir a guardar la botella en el casillero especial que Merlín tenía en su oficina para esos menesteres.

\- Les he pedido a Lancelot y Percival que preparen un reporte de misión que enviarán tan pronto lleguen a Berlín y que estén preparados para hacer una declaración a distancia para la audiencia de Galahad. – Harry aprobó el plan alzando su vaso. - Voy a trabajar en mi propio reporte para que lo presentes a la junta cuando solicites la audiencia y, tendrás que perdonarme, espero sirva para aligerar un poco el castigo de Eggsy.

\- Aprecio tu sinceridad y espero que Eggsy sepa valorar tu buena voluntad. – Harry se puso de pie y terminó su bebida. – Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas, firmar órdenes y toda esa basura aburrida que viene con esta posición. Y si queda algo de tiempo, quizá me ponga a pensar en como es que voy a hablar con Eggsy sobre esa desquiciada idea de que, quien lo iba a pensar, estamos enamorados el uno del otro.

\- Brindo por eso. Mi úlcera y mi hígado te estarán muy agradecidos.

Harry se despidió y Merlín se dispuso a irse a dormir, luego de recibir la confirmación de las órdenes enviadas y los datos de llegada de Eggsy, quien tomaría un largo vuelo de regreso, solo, rumiando su frustración, convirtiéndose en una bomba de tiempo que Harry tendría que desmantelar con mucho cuidado.

Esa audiencia iba a ser, ciertamente, memorable.

* * *

Eggsy llegó al HQ de Londres pasado el medio día, cansado, vestido en uno de los trajes de ejercicio con el se cambió de ropa en el avión, no deseando nada más que darse un largo baño para quitarse de encima el sudor y la suciedad dejada por la misión, comer algo y dormir un día entero.

Habían pasado dieciséis horas desde el momento en que abandonaron el sitio en que tenía resguardado a Gawain y apenas si había dormido o comido algo. Se sentía miserable, enojado y avergonzado. Percival le había leído las órdenes enviadas por Merlín, y él casi podía escucharlas en su cabeza en voz de Harry, lo que no había hecho mucho en hacerlas menos tolerables.

Roxy se negó a dejarle volver solo, pero Percival le hizo ver que seguir desobedeciendo órdenes en esa misión solo empeoraría las cosas para todos. Eggsy le prometió que le avisaría cualquier novedad en cuanto supiera algo y Percival le aseguró que serían justos y declararían solo los hechos, buscando hacer el menor daño posible.

Uno de los miembros del personal de la mansión lo recibió en la entrada y le informó que se le esperaba en la oficina de la ciudad en dos horas, lo que le daría tiempo de darse un baño y comer algo.

Llegó al área de transporte, inmaculadamente vestido y arreglado, tan calmado como podía, con más de dos días sin dormir y todo el peso de las decisiones que había tomado durante la misión pesándole en la espalda.

Merlín lo esperaba en el vehículo y Eggsy se sintió tan agradecido por su compañía que casi se le echó encima para abrazarlo, gesto que Merlín contuvo con un gesto.

Viajaron en silencio, la mirada de Eggsy fija en sus Oxford, mientras Merlín trabajaba en su tabla, tecleando incesantemente todo el camino. Tomaron el ascensor y Eggsy comenzó a sentirse nervioso, dando pasos en el reducido espacio, mientras subían con una lentitud que solo empeoraba las cosas.

\- Cuando estés ahí, frente a todos los directivos, recuerda bien esto: hiciste lo que consideraste que era correcto y llevaste a término tu misión. – Merlín habló sin mirarlo y Eggsy se sintió un poco mejor. – Todos ahí te consideran un buen elemento y esperan que defiendas tus acciones. Escúchalos, defiende tu posición con respeto y no les muestres miedo. Hazles ver el porqué Harry Hart te eligió para ser un agente Kingsman.

Las manos de Eggsy comenzaron a temblar con la sola mención de Harry y Merlín se sintió mal por él. Se le acercó y la paso un brazo por el hombro, tratando de infundirle confianza.

\- Harry está orgulloso de ti, Eggsy, pero tienes que entender que en su nueva posición, mostrar benevolencia ante tu comportamiento solo generaría desconfianza y minaría tu posición dentro de la organización. Esto es meramente profesional y no tiene nada que ver con su relación personal.

El ascensor se detuvo y Merlín esperó hasta que vio que Eggsy estuviera listo para enfrentar la audiencia.

\- Se fuerte y mantente firme, Galahad. Muéstrales quien es Gary Unwin y porque se merece llevar ese nombre. – Merlín le ofreció su mano y Eggsy la ignoró, dándole un fuerte abrazo que Merlín correspondió.

Lo acompañó hasta el comedor, abrió la puerta y le invitó a entrar con un gesto, entrando tras él, cerrando la puerta. Harry estaba sentado en la cabecera y los hologramas del resto de los directivos se volvieron hacía él.

Eggsy tragó saliva, puso sus manos en la espalda e inclinó la cabeza a forma de saludo.

\- La presente audiencia disciplinaria se convocó para decidir si el agente Galahad deberá ser suspendido por las decisiones tomadas durante la misión JKR903 que le fue conferida. – Harry se había puesto de pie para dar inicio a la audiencia, manteniendo su mirada fija en Eggsy. – Merlín presentará los preliminares de la misión y se escucharán las declaraciones de los otros miembros del equipo, junto con la declaración del agente Galahad. - Merlín se preparaba para presentar su informe y todas las miradas lo siguieron, excepto la de Harry, que seguía fija en el hombre de pie en la otra cabecera de la mesa.

\- Se espera que sean justos en su decisión y que el agente Galahad acepté dicha decisión con respeto.

Eggsy alzó la vista y su mirada se encontró con la de Harry. Los labios de Eggsy temblaban y Harry hubiera dado lo que fuera por ofrecerle un poco de confort pero, en ese lugar y en ese momento, no era posible. Así que solo le sonrió, esperando que eso bastara para hacerle entender que todo iba a estar bien.

\- Caballeros, hace dos semanas recibimos un reporte de que existía una instalación militar no autorizada en…

Eggsy apartó su mirada de Harry a regañadientes y prestó atención a la presentación de Merlín, recordando sus consejos y preparándose para enfrentar la audiencia.

La sonrisa de Harry había sido como un rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad y Eggsy se sintió menos atemorizado que cuando entró en la habitación.

Todo iba a salir bien.

 **cuatro**

Dos semanas de suspensión, una semana trabajando con los nuevos reclutas sobre toma de decisiones bajo presión, más una semana como asistente de Merlín fue lo que obtuvo luego de su audiencia, donde se acordó – cinco votos contra cuatro – que las decisiones tomadas por él durante la misión fueron correctas pero que merecía un llamado de atención por haber desobedecido una orden directa. No se pondría en su expediente la suspensión pero se le advirtió que si la situación se repetía de nuevo, sería expulsado inmediatamente, sin consideraciones.

Debía abandonar las instalaciones durante su suspensión y Merlín le pidió que entregara su reporte antes de retirarse. Mientras empacaba habló con Roxy y quedaron de acuerdo en que ella le visitaría en el nuevo domicilio de su madre a su regreso, si el trabajo se lo permitía. Eggsy escribió su reporte de misión y fue a llevarlo a la oficina de Merlín en su camino a la salida.

\- Recuerda que no estás de vacaciones, sigue entrenando todo lo que puedas. Tienes autorización para hacer uso de nuestros campos de tiro y gimnasios durante esas dos semanas. – Merlín firmó su reporte y se dispuso a acompañarle hasta la puerta. - Mantén siempre abierto tu comunicador, si algo urgente se presenta y se requiere tu presencia aquí, deberás presentarte inmediatamente.

Uno de los taxis propiedad de la organización le esperaba en la puerta para llevarlo a casa de su madre.

\- Pórtate bien y no te metas en problemas.

\- Si, señor.

\- Saluda a JB de mi parte, espero que no esté dándole problemas a tu madre.

\- Ser la nueva mascota de Daisy no le deja muchas energías para comportarse mal, créeme. – Eggsy subió al taxi y trató de no sentirse tan mal por no estar tan contento por tener que pasar dos semanas con su madre y su hermana.

* * *

Los primeros días pasaron sin novedad. Ayudó a su madre con algunos detalles de la casa, fueron de compras con Daisy y se reunió con sus amigos del viejo vecindario, a los que les contó la historia de que trabaja en una compañía de seguridad privada.

Cuando Roxy volvió, fueron al cine y a tomar unos tragos. Ella le contó que Gawain se recuperaba de forma satisfactoria y que estaría de vuelta en Londres en unos días, esperando poder verle en persona para agradecerle el haberle salvado la vida.

Eggsy entrenaba en el gimnasio que había armado en una de las habitaciones de la casa de su madre, no sintiéndose cómodo utilizando las instalaciones de Kingsman.

Al final de su primera semana de suspensión, Eggsy estaba un poco desesperado. Se aburría en casa y la compañía de su madre y su hermana ya no bastaban para mantenerle ocupado y distraído. Roxy le había llamado para avisarle que estaba fuera del país en una misión y el peso de su suspensión comenzaba a ponerle de mal humor.

Buscando darle un respiro, su madre decidió pasar unos días con los abuelos de Eggsy, en las afueras de Londres. Eggsy las llevó y saludó a sus abuelos, trayendo de regreso comida suficiente como para alimentar a un batallón, cortesía de su abuela.

Estaba guardando las cosas en la cocina cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Eggsy no esperaba visitas, así que ignoró el timbre por un rato, hasta que la inesperada visita comenzó a tocar la puerta insistentemente.

Un poco molesto ya con la intromisión, Eggsy abrió la puerta, preparado para enviar de regreso al inoportuno visitante lo más pronto posible.

\- Hola Eggsy. Perdón por la insistencia, pero estaba seguro de que te encontrabas en casa. Espero no estar interrumpiendo algo importante. – Harry Hart estaba frente a su casa, esperando a que le invitara a entrar, algo que le tomó a Eggsy unos cuantos segundos.

Entraron a la casa y Eggsy se encaminó a la cocina, para terminar de guardar la comida de la abuela. Harry lo siguió tomando asiento en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor, mientras Eggsy seguía metiendo moldes en el refrigerador, sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera algo para terminar con el pesado silencio que llenaba la habitación.

Cuando Eggsy terminó con su tarea, se giró para observar a Harry, poniéndose en posición de descanso.

\- Arthur, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted, señor? – Harry cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro, lleno de irritación. Ahí estaba de nuevo, la distancia pesando entre ellos.

\- Arthur está en su despacho en el HQ de Kingsman, Eggsy. Deja ya eso de una vez y permítenos tener una conversación civilizada, ¿de acuerdo? – Eggsy tomó asiento frente a él, aun visiblemente incómodo con la situación.

\- Una cerveza no le vendría mal a esta conversación entre amigos, ¿no te parece? – Eggsy asintió con la cabeza y se levantó para sacar dos botellas del refrigerador, poniendo una frente a Harry, quien le dio un trago y luego se puso de pie y salió de la cocina para ir a la sala, confiando en que Eggsy le seguiría.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Eggsy se le uniera en la otra habitación, donde Harry había estado observando las fotografías que llenaba cada rincón. Eggsy le encontró mirando una fotografía de él con su madre y su padre, junto a otra de él con su madre y su hermana, sonriendo complacido y algo dentro de él se removió, inquieto.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí, Harry? – Eggsy se había sentado en el sofá, con la botella de cerveza entre sus manos, esperando su respuesta.

\- Supongo que llevas un par de días sintiéndote como león enjaulado. Tu madre no ha de estar tan contenta ahora de tenerte en casa…- Eggsy se echó atrás en el sofá, demasiado cansado como para sentirse irritado por el comentario de Harry.

\- Fui a llevarla a ella y a Daisy a casa de los abuelos. Ella creyó que dejarme solo en casa me ayudaría, pero estoy empezando a creer que se equivocó. – Harry tomó asiento en la esquina opuesta del sofá, dándole un trago a su cerveza.

\- Mi primera suspensión formal fue de un mes y a los diez días ya me había metido en dos peleas en un bar. Creo que tú te estás tomando las cosas con mucho más calma que yo, tengo que reconocerlo. – Eggsy le miró, sorprendido por sus palabras. – Te recomiendo consideres el utilizar el campo de tiro de la organización en los próximos días, necesitas quemar toda esa energía en la forma más controlada posible. Nadie quiere que te metas en problemas…

\- ¿Viniste hasta acá para darme un sermón? – Eggsy comenzaba a sentirse acorralado y no le gustaba. – Ya tuve suficientes durante la audiencia. Lo menos que necesito ahora es que vengas a mi propia casa a recordármelo.

\- Todo lo que te dije en Berlín fue cierto, Eggsy. Sobre todo esa parte en que dije que utilice mis sentimientos por ti para recuperar la cordura. – Eggsy se había puesto de pie, listo para echar a Harry de su casa. – Por mucho tiempo, traté de mantener esos sentimientos controlados, contenidos, negándolos incluso, porque consideré que era lo correcto. Pero ambos sabemos que existen y que, si no me equivocó, son recíprocos. – Harry le miró y Eggsy sintió que todo el aire en la habitación había desaparecido.

\- Di la orden de cancelar la misión cuando me di cuenta de que estabas dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida para rescatar a Gawain y yo no estaba dispuesto a permitírtelo. Iba a comprometer la misión por temor a perderte igual que tú ibas a hacerlo solo para probarme que eras capaz de hacerlo. – Eggsy se había dejado caer en el sofá más cercano. – Ambos pusimos en riesgo la misión porque dejamos que nuestras emociones tomaran control de nuestras acciones. Hoy tuvimos mucha suerte, pero no tengo intención alguna de permitir que esto suceda de nuevo.

\- ¿Y cómo pretendes conseguir eso, uh? – Eggsy se puso de pie y se le acercó, cansado ya de darle vueltas al asunto. – Fuiste tu quien dijo que la misión siempre era lo más importante, fuiste tu quien puso un muro entre nosotros, quien se esconde tras su posición para no enfrentar esas emociones de las que no quieres hacerte responsable. – Harry se mantuvo quieto, mientras Eggsy acortaba la distancia entre ellos.

\- Al principio, lo único que deseaba era hacerte sentir orgulloso de mí, mostrarte que no te habías equivocado cuando decidiste darme una oportunidad cuando nadie daba un centavo por mí. – Eggsy luchaba por contener las lágrimas de impotencia que temblaban en sus pestañas, por hacer que sus palabras atravesaran el nudo de rabia en su garganta. – Luego de un tiempo, comenzaste a ser más abierto conmigo y pensé, hey, quizá podemos ser amigos, lo que sería la cosa más genial que jamás me hubiera pasado. – Harry bajó la cabeza, abrumado por la emoción que Eggsy ya ni siquiera estaba tratando de contener.

\- Y un día, de la nada, te miré y tú sostuviste mi mirada y sonreíste de una forma diferente y me di cuenta de que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por que siempre tuvieras esa sonrisa, solo para mí. – Eggsy se pasó una mano por el rostro, para limpiarse las lágrimas que ahora resbalaban por sus mejillas. – Me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti y estúpidamente creí que tú también sentías eso por mí. – Luego de decirlo, Eggsy pareció quedarse sin fuerza, vencido por fin, como si haber callado eso por todo ese tiempo hubiera sido una batalla en la que acababa de declararse vencido. – Y pasó lo de Kentucky y te vi morir y una parte de mí murió contigo esa tarde. El resto le siguió cuando volviste de la muerte y esa sonrisa no regresó contigo. - Eggsy dio un par de pasos atrás para alejarse de él. – Ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto, Harry. No puedo ser como tu, no puedo vivir negando mis emociones por las exigencias del servicio. Échame de Kingsman si quieres, pero no me pidas que reniegue de lo que siente mi corazón.

Eggsy le dio la espalda y echó a andar al interior de la casa, esperando que Harry tuviera algo de compasión y se fuera sin decir nada más.

\- ¿Sabes qué fue lo último que pensé, en ese segundo que pasó entre que vi a Valentine levantar su arma y el impacto de la bala en mi cabeza? – Eggsy se detuvo cuando le escuchó hablar. – Nunca sabré cuan diferente pudo haber sido mi vida si hubiera escuchado a mi corazón y le hubiera dado una oportunidad a ese sentimiento que me empujaba hacía ti, irremediablemente. – Eggsy se giró para mirarlo.

\- Y cuando desperté, descubrí que no sabía como hacerlo. Y fue más fácil y menos doloroso dejar las cosas seguir como estaban. El tiempo siempre se encarga de curar estas heridas, ¿no es lo que se dice? – Eggsy escuchaba con atención, dando pequeños pasos para regresar al lado de Harry. – Pero tú seguías ahí, siempre ahí, tu mirada diciéndome sin palabras que las cosas no habían cambiado, que el sentimiento no había desaparecido. – Eggsy se le acercó y Harry dio un par de pasos atrás, haciendo que Eggsy se detuviera, de nuevo la frustración en su rostro.

\- Te he lastimado demasiado, Eggsy, ¿cómo saber si no te haré más daño si dejó que estos sentimientos sean parte de la ecuación? Hasta ahora, solo nuestra relación profesional está comprometida pero, si dejo que lo que siento por ti se vuelva real, ¿cómo seré capaz de protegerte? – Harry bajó la cabeza, vencido al fin por el reconocimiento de sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Protegerme de qué, Harry? – Eggsy estaba frente a él. – No necesito tu protección, lo que necesito es la certeza de que no estoy solo aquí, que no es solo mi corazón el que se desangra día a día, pensando cada segundo como sería si me dejaras acercarme lo suficiente como para sentir el calor de tu piel bajo mis dedos – los dedos de Eggsy rozaron el dorso de su mano y Harry se estremeció de pies a cabeza. – Acercarme lo suficiente como para convencerte de que quererme no puede ser tan malo. – Eggsy entrelazó sus dedos con los de Harry, atrayéndolo hacía él, mientras su otra mano subía por su pecho y se detenía en su cuello, donde sus dedos acariciaron su nuca, subiendo hasta el nacimiento del cabello, provocando que la piel de Harry se erizara.

\- Eggsy… - Harry cerró los ojos y el nombre salió de su boca como un suspiro.

\- Estoy aquí, Harry, y no pienso irme jamás… - Los labios de Harry temblaron bajo los de Eggsy y el tiempo pareció detenerse. Eggsy soltó la mano de Harry y fue a su cintura, para hacer más apretado el abrazo, como si temiera que Harry fuera a escapársele. Harry finalmente respondió al beso de Eggsy, primero con indecisión, conteniéndose, controlándose, hasta que una de las piernas de Eggsy empujó entre las suyas, y sus manos se movieron bajo el saco que le cubría y subieron por su espalda. Entonces, algo despertó en él y atrapó el rostro de Eggsy entre sus manos y le apartó un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Eggsy iba a decir algo, pero Harry ya estaba besándolo, con una desesperación que hizo que las rodillas de Eggsy se doblaran. Harry le pasó un brazo por los hombros y con el otro rodeó su cintura, sosteniéndole. El beso ahora era más profundo, posesivo y dominante, como si Harry quisiera marcar a Eggsy con sus labios.

Un gemido escapó de la garganta de Eggsy, cuando la boca de Harry dejó la suya para bajar por su cuello. Los dedos de Eggsy trataban de desanudarle la corbata y Harry aprovechó el momento para deshacerse del saco. Fue entonces que Eggsy decidió retomar el control y lo atrajo de nuevo hacía él, besándolo sin temor ahora, mordiéndole los labios y pasando luego su lengua por las marcas de sus dientes, mientras sus manos desabotonaban la camisa y buscaban la piel bajo la ropa.

Harry echó la cabeza hacía atrás cuando los labios de Eggsy bajaron por su cuello y las temblorosas manos de Eggsy recorrieron su pecho desnudo. Su cuerpo respondiendo a cada roce de los labios y las manos de Eggsy, rendido por completo a todo lo que Eggsy provocaba en él. Ese calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Eggsy y parecía ir derritiendo la barrera que él mismo había colocado sobre su corazón.

\- ¿Ahora me crees? – Eggsy susurró contra su pecho y Harry sonrió. Su respuesta fue atraerlo hacia él y besarlo de nuevo, mientras sus manos acariciaban su pecho bajo la playera que llevaba para luego bajar hasta su cintura, dejando que sus dedos rozaran el frente de sus jeans, haciendo a Eggsy estremecerse.

\- Mi cuarto está… - Eggsy volvió a besarlo, mientras lo arrastraba consigo al fondo de la casa. Llegaron hasta la puerta de su dormitorio y a Eggsy le llevó casi un minuto encontrar la manija y abrirla, ocupado como estaba en tratar de quitarse la ropa sin dejar de besar a Harry, sin apartar sus manos de su cuerpo.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana e iluminaba la habitación lo suficiente como para mostrar la cama a medio hacer. Eggsy tiró al suelo las revistas y algunas piezas de ropa que la cubrían y guió a Harry hacía ella, par seguirle después. Harry tenía el torso descubierto, el cinturón del pantalón había sido abandonado cerca de la puerta. Eggsy tomó uno de sus pies y con cuidado, aunque no sin prisa, desató las agujetas de los Oxford, que luego dejó junto a la puerta.

Eggsy terminó de desvestirse, mientras observaba a Harry deshacerse de sus pantalones y dejarlos caer al suelo sin preocupación alguna. Ahora ambos estaban solo cubiertos por los calzoncillos y Eggsy se quedó quieto por un momento, al pie de su cama, observando fijamente a Harry, recostado sobre ella.

\- ¿Esto está pasando, verdad? – Harry estaba recostado sobre las almohadas, mirándole, y Eggsy se sentó a su lado, sin tocarlo, esperando algo.

\- En términos prácticos, Eggsy, no va a pasar nada hasta que vengas aquí y sigas haciendo eso que estabas haciendo hasta el momento en que te detuviste. – Harry se quitó los lentes y los colocó en la cómoda junto a la cama, luego extendió su mano hacia Eggsy, en un gesto que Eggsy no podía interpretar más que como una invitación.

Un segundo después Eggsy estaba sobre él, besándolo como si no hubiera mañana y Harry ahora si podía acariciarlo a sus anchas. Las manos de Harry se enredaban en sus cabellos, recorrían despacio los músculos de su espalda. Un momento después bajaron por su cintura y sin preámbulos tomaron sus nalgas, empujando su cuerpo contra el suyo, y Eggsy pudo sentir la erección de Harry contra su vientre y todo aquello fuera de esa cama desapareció. Harry le ayudó a quitarse los calzoncillos y el se encargó de hacer lo mismo con los suyos.

En el momento en que sus cuerpos desnudos volvieron a encontrarse, el mundo de Eggsy estalló en una andanada de sensaciones, en un golpe de placer que fue como ruido blanco en sus oídos y un destello cegador tras sus párpados cerrados. Por un segundo fue como si hubiera olvidado como respirar, hasta que un beso de Harry le devolvió la respiración, para quitársela de nuevo después, cuando sin esfuerzo aparente, le hizo girar sobre la cama hasta colocarse sobre él, sus caderas sobre las suyas, empujando la parte inferior de su cuerpo entre sus piernas y diciendo su nombre sobre su cuello, dominándole con nada más que su voz y la insinuación de su erección sobre su vientre.

\- Harry, Dios, Harry.- Las piernas de Eggsy se enredaron con las de Harry, empujando su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus uñas clavándose en su espalda. Los labios de Harry dejando marcas en su cuello, sus manos guiando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Eggsy había soñado miles de veces ese momento, cientos de fantasías le habían acompañado noche tras noche desde la vuelta a la vida de Harry pero ahora, en ese momento y en ese lugar, tenerlo así era más de lo que nunca hubiera creído merecer.

Una de las manos de Harry se abrió paso entre sus cuerpos hasta llegar a su erección y Eggsy arqueó su cuerpo sobre la cama, electrizado por la sensación. La mano de Harry subía y bajaba por su erección, despacio primero, dándole tiempo para disfrutar la sensación y Eggsy intentaba mantener la cordura, gruñendo y gimiendo su aprobación.

En medio de la bruma que el placer había puesto en su cabeza, Eggsy trató de corresponder de alguna forma el trato que Harry tan generosamente le propinaba. Una de sus manos recorrió la espalda de Harry, sintiendo los músculos tensarse bajo sus dedos. La mano siguió su camino descendente, hasta llegar a las nalgas donde, en un verdadero golpe de audacia, se abrió paso, insinuado sus dedos entre ellas, estirándose cuanto podía, hasta que sus dedos llegaron hasta ese espacio tras los testículos, recorriéndolo con delicadeza, pero con la presión suficiente como hacerse notar.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Harry de pies a cabeza y Eggsy le vio cerrar los ojos y morderse los labios para contener el grito de placer que terminó convirtiéndose en un gemido ahogado. La erección de Harry, que hasta entonces había estado descansando sobre la cadera de Eggsy, ahora empujaba contra su piel, buscando algo de fricción. La mano libre de Eggsy copiaba los movimientos de Harry, mientras volvía acariciaba de nuevo su perineo con la otra un par de veces más, hasta que le fue imposible mantener la posición. Estuvieron un rato así, acariciándose mutuamente, besándose hasta quedarse sin aliento, ambos tratando de alargar el momento tanto como fuera posible. Harry había encontrado el ritmo perfecto para llevarlo hasta el límite para luego atormentarlo con movimientos suaves y lentos, hasta que Eggsy desesperaba y con un ligero giro de su muñeca, sacaba a Harry de concentración, ganándole un gruñido que luego se convertía en un beso tan obsceno que hacía a Eggsy reconsiderar la idea que se había hecho de Harry en su cabeza.

Fue Eggsy el primero en correrse entre los dedos de Harry, en medio de otro de esos besos, sus uñas clavándose en la espalda de Harry, como si temiera caer al vacío. Harry le siguió un segundo después, corriéndose sobre el pecho de Eggsy, quien aun trataba de recobrar el aliento.

Eggsy besaba los cabellos de Harry, quien descansaba sobre su pecho, esperando a que su respiración volviera a la normalidad. Luego de un rato, Harry se recostó a su lado y Eggsy se levantó para buscar una toalla húmeda para que ambos se limpiaran y evitar una pegajosa e incómoda situación.

Cuando regresó del baño, se detuvo un momento a contemplar a Harry, quien yacía desnudo sobre su cama, con una mano tras su cabeza y otra descansando sobre su vientre, los ojos cerrados y una expresión de profunda satisfacción en su rostro.

\- La próxima vez – Eggsy pasó la toalla sobre el pecho de Harry, quien abrió los ojos y lo atrajo hacía él para borrar esa sonrisa arrogante con un beso. – La próxima vez voy a hacer que olvides hasta tu nombre.

\- ¿Cuándo dijiste que volvería tu madre? – Eggsy sonrió, con una chispa de picardía en sus ojos claros y Harry decidió dejar para después, para mucho más tarde, esa charla pertinente sobre reglas de fraternización, su plan de pedirle que se mudara a su casa y sobre quién sería el que le contaría a Merlín.

* * *

Luego de encriptar el archivo y guardarlo en una carpeta con el nombre de iClasificado: Chantaje/i, Merlín se sirvió una generosa porción de whisky.

En la premura del momento, quizá Harry había olvidado desconectar el transmisor de sus lentes pero Merlín no iba a ser tan estúpido como para preguntárselo. Era por momentos como ese que Merlín adoraba tanto su trabajo. Bebió a la salud de su mejor amigo y su agente favorito y decidió dar por terminado el día, con la satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho.

Quizá, si tenía un poco de suerte, algún día tendría su propio momento de gloria.

\- Lancelot, me han hecho llegar una copia de la nueva película de Bond, ¿te gustaría verla conmigo?


End file.
